


escape from the sunset

by ViolinDemons



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinDemons/pseuds/ViolinDemons
Summary: 他只是把头发埋低，贴近摇晃个不停的膝盖。口中含混不清地跟着哼唱起来。声音跃进光里，在渐趋沉落的夕阳下漂浮。逃离，超脱，漫无目的。向后藐视小镇扭曲的倒影。他不知道杰弗里能不能听见。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 5





	escape from the sunset

他看着杰弗里伸手把低音的旋钮开到最大。杰夫神情专注，动作娴熟，麻利地在半分钟内接上了所有乱麻一样的设备线。很快，震耳欲聋的乐声从他背后的音响里传了出来。他们彼此交换了一个会心的眼神，不约而同地哈哈大笑起来，仿佛只有声嘶力竭的笑声才能给焦渴的喉咙止痒。比尔盘着腿坐在肮脏的混凝土地面上，磨出了线的牛仔裤卷到脚踝以上，裤脚潮湿，那是他们在这个晴炎春日的下午蹚过小溪的凿凿铁证。车库的墙上画满了叛逆的涂鸦，不堪入目的脏话下铺着满室狼藉，鼓槌、易拉罐，马克笔和大麻烟。黑色油彩的残余还顽强地留在他指尖。比尔用力在T恤上擦了擦。他们用喧闹不安的音符填满这间狭窄阴暗的屋子，杰夫爵士鼓的镲片在轰鸣下发出朦胧而生涩的重击。AC/DC、空铁、滚石，越吵越好，没人管他妈的左邻右舍怎么想，最好站在一里外的麦田里都能听到。离太阳下山还有两个小时，那就再放两个小时。

拉斐叶烂透了，这里的花花草草都该好好洗洗耳朵。杰夫骄傲地宣布。他会打鼓，节奏踩得有板有眼，有时候他跟着音乐大声地数拍子，兴致昂扬的比尔就会忽然加入进来，爆发出一声日后标志性的高亢尖叫。几乎是任何一个当红摇滚歌手都难以模拟的，更别说他是唱诗班出身。从前他没有什么机会接触摇滚，所有这些重型的、锐利的、强硬的旋律……他只是在主日学校唱那些傻乎乎的赞歌。教新的傻乎乎的孩子唱傻乎乎的赞歌。但现在他很放松，摇头晃脑，姜色的头发乱蓬蓬地耷拉着，乐音让他们进入了一种短暂的沉溺状态：从霉味四溢的房间中逃逸，从印第安纳作物的气味中逃逸。音乐本身胜过任何致幻药。

他们在尾音沉寂下来的空隙里交谈。话题通常和高雅毫不沾边；漂亮姑娘，天杀的必修课，捉弄老师的新把戏。暑期计划……计划是很重要的一环，因为他们快要毕业了（尽管比尔声称他打算在此之前就把自己搞开除，学校纯粹是浪费时间）。在这样一个小镇里，你肯定认识每个人。狭隘的社交圈，局促的工作前景。一眼望得到头的人生。操，杰夫突然发起了飙，用力把脚下的空锡罐踢向墙角。印第安纳屁也不是，印第安纳只配舔我的屁股。金属清脆地滚动了两下，在灰尘堆里停下。

“我都想好了，”杰夫宣称，“我他妈想去哪就去哪，我妈也别想拦住我。我要去西海岸边兜兜风。搞搞音乐，说不定也搞辆好车。我听说那一带的妞要热情得多……”

她们会自己掀裙子给你看……

没准还带你回公寓……

我发现杰夫说到这里的时候眼睛亮了。比尔想。这是对未来的美好憧憬。他也有。人人都有追求梦想的权利。他们在镇上的公立高中里同校，有一次比尔被人头朝下摁进了储物柜，一片漆黑里耳蜗蜂鸣，在黑暗里又踢又叫，路过的杰夫撬开锁给他解了围。他的野心一点也不比好友少。我能唱歌，能吃苦，能……打架。虽然斗殴可不光彩，满面血污还被条子盯上是常有的事。他胡思乱想着，空气里全是廉价香烟的白雾，致癌物颗粒四处弥散，深吸一口，然后把所有的躁动从肺部挤压出来。就像一只柠檬，被握着榨出酸液。

我的第一站是……他听见杰夫开始滔滔不绝。他显然对未来满怀信心，跌入了一种轻飘飘的口若悬河状态。不过他已经有点走神了。比尔的视线上升，越过音响器材，越过车库洞开的卷帘门，越过一望无垠的野地。四月的拉斐叶在遥远的太阳下闪烁着温暖的白光，刈过的草叶向四野播撒出浓郁的清新，十分好闻。我还没做好准备。他想。

我没有钱。我会弹钢琴，但钢琴太笨重了，你不能带着它东跑西颠的……（我讨厌这一切我恨他们但我还没做好准备）

“就是这样，我会找到金银岛的，”杰夫用底鼓上的一记猛击结束了他的豪言壮语，“还记得我们去年捣鼓的那个乐队吗？”

哦，哦，他从沉湎中回神。那真的是世界上最不成体统的乐队。设备破旧，吉他弦充满杂音，他也很不熟悉唱法。他们就在伊斯贝尔家的车库里排练，整整一个夏天聚在燠热的地下室里，荒废了其他的调皮捣蛋行动，这倒是给镇上的警察省了不少麻烦。杰夫试着写歌词，草稿纸飞得到处都是。更多时候他们只是瘫着一动不动，像现在这样被强效迷幻药钉死在地上。不过他们玩得很尽兴。

“我把架子鼓带上。从这里——开到那里。”他潇洒地用手抡了个圆弧，比尔根本就没看清方向。哪里？那些长势旺盛的玉米地？

更大的城市。更大的乐队。更大的野望。白浪一样的啤酒沫随着撕开的拉环涌出来，在罐口打转。他不知道他们怎么就谈起梦想了……这真的挺滑稽的。比尔想。没必要这么严肃。加利福尼亚，他甚至不知道它具体在地图的哪一块，州际间的轮廓在脑海里的确很模糊。杰夫就知道吗？

他迟疑地张了张嘴，“别忘了哥们。”

知道了比利，别忘了给你自己找个女朋友！对方没所谓地咧开嘴站起来，利落地点燃了新一支烟的火苗。不过得悠着点，如果你不想现在就变成哪个小屁孩的老爹的话。

有那么一会儿他们干坐着大眼瞪小眼，彼此都觉得对话进行到了无以为继的尴尬境地。比尔移开了目光。很多个问句在心中发酵，像水中鲶鱼的气泡一样上浮又破灭，此起彼伏：你为什么现在和我谈这个？我他妈能帮上你什么？还有……那我呢？

“我也会做好打算的，”他像是不服输一样抛出这么一句，“记得吗，‘我会出人头地的。’”

他们面面相觑，随即捂着肚子陷进新一轮的尖声大笑，比尔觉得胃里有什么东西在沉下去。杰夫不是在嘲笑他。他明白。他只是有点克制不住。成功是奢侈品，甚至是附属品，但上路——出发——是纯粹的，只和一个小镇的孩子想去其他地方玩音乐有关。酒精的苦味在口腔里流窜，比尔抬起头盯着他，感到心脏和乐曲一起跳动。邦·斯科特鲜明粗砺的声音像一把石灰，唱道，Well it's a long way to the top if you wanna rock n' roll……

“那我还能见到你吗？”

他突然支支吾吾挤出一句，喉咙依然发干。杰夫瞟了他一眼，挑了挑眉毛。该死，不应该是这样的。你明明比我小两个月，却总是更果断，更有经验，更有主见……朋友离别，这种事情还没在他的字典上出现过，他生怕自己真的会觉得不知所措，这样一来学校里没人会再给他辩护，失去了作恶伙伴，同时也没人再分享那些小小的、野蛮的音乐妄想……比尔担心有一部分的自己在这个黄昏突然萎靡地皱缩了，如同一枚脱水的豌豆，惊恐而吞吞吐吐，绞尽脑汁地搜索着所有他迫切想要的、尚未问出口的答案，思想旋转得越来越快，就像风暴，就像……

（拜托不要说不）

他为情感的涌流感到厌恶和羞愧。不不，不应该是这样的，你个白痴，换一句。杰夫总得回家探望他的老娘，你也不愿意待在这里，只要大家都在路上，就总有碰到一块的机会。问题是你往后想做什么？唱歌？教钢琴？完成学业？还是去当少年犯？他希望有架能偷窥未来的望远镜，这样就能看清他想要去哪里。他连一分钟也不想和继父一家多待。他不想打开家门回自己家去，宁愿在这里抽烟酗酒，和狐朋狗友一起消磨掉一个又一个无趣的下午。（“it's a long way, such a long way……”）有那么一瞬间，他希望跳起来告诉杰夫，我和你一起去！但他只是把头发埋低，贴近摇晃个不停的膝盖。口中含混不清地跟着哼唱起来。声音跃进光里，在渐趋沉落的夕阳下漂浮。逃离，超脱，漫无目的。向后藐视小镇扭曲的倒影。他不知道杰弗里能不能听见。


End file.
